In some similar respects to using side by side water skis, and snow skis, side by side wheeled skis have been and are being used for travel over land.
In 1973, Robert A. Peterson, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,220 illustrated and described his foot worn two-wheeled vehicle to rollably support one foot of a person, as a like two-wheeled vehicle supported the person""s other foot. The person in a standup position, then maneuvered like he or she, would snow-ski on a slope. Each vehicle had a frame supporting a pair of wheels at opposite ends, and shaped so the person""s feet are located close to ground level. Toe and heel clamps held the person""s respective boots in position on the respective two-wheeled vehicles. A movable calf member was pivotally connected to each heel clamp and it had a braking portion to be moved into braking contact with the inflated rear tire, when the person altered his or her position to move his or her calf to thereby apply the brakes.
Also in 1973, John G. Nicolson, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,413, illustrated and described his wheeled ski. Two of them side by side, were used by a person when skiing over dry land using motions similar to snow skiing. When a person""s heel was raised the movement of his or her foot in a shoe pivotally held on on the wheeled ski, moved a linkage, and the a pivot bar thereof impinged on the front wheel to prevent its rotation.
Earlier in 1966, Duane E. Blanchard, in his U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,208, illustrated and described his roller skis, one to be used on each foot, as the person""s shoes were respectively held in place by a cable-like binding on each roller ski. His roller skis were said to provide the skier with a high degree of maneuverability similar to using snow skis on snow. However, Duane E. Blanchard""s roller skis had no brakes.
In 1990, Patrick G. Gates, in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,075, illustrated and described his pair of wheeled skate-skis with brakes usable on most terrains. Then in 1993, in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,934, he illustrated and described his improved pair of wheeled skate-skis with brakes usable on most terrains. A person using a pair of these wheeled skate-skis with brakes, having his or her athletic shoes on, has his or her feet well held in surrounding bindings, and with convenient hand controls to operate the brakes, this person is able to travel on most terrains under better control.
As illustrated and described in his previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,075, of 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,934 of 1993, Patrick G. Gates provides pairs of wheeled skate-skis with brakes usable on most terrains. He has continued to improve them, so a sportsperson and/or all persons seeking a better way to get around, who selectively enjoy and/or appreciate skating-skiing on level ground, going uphill and/or coasting downhill on various terrains may do so, while better performing their travel functions. They now know they can slow down and/or stop reliably at anytime. They now hand control a hydraulic fluid braking assembly providing performance in comparison with the braking performance of a roadway motor vehicle.
In addition to these hydraulic fluid brakes using brake cylinders, brake shoes, brake linings, and brake drums on the wheels, the person wearing shoes, generally athletic shoes, places his or her feet into respective bindings, which are a combination of an outer shell of firm material and in inner liner of soft material. Both the outer shell and inner liner are adjustable to fit different sizes and types of shoes. By using these bindings, the persons increase their control over the wheeled skate-skis and remain comfortable during their travel time. Generally persons using the Wheeled Skate-Skis continue to use their selected shoes for getting around throughout their entire experience, walking, driving, riding, and perhaps, even running, before and/or after the time they spend traveling on the wheeled skate-skis.
Also the chassis of each wheeled skate-skis has a foot receiving body portion having a built in convex camber to provide a spring-like suspension. The chassis is made of a material which is resilient and capable of returning to its original camber, without a separate spring. Also each chassis has upwardly directed curved forked ends to position the wheel axles higher above the ground. This higher positioning of the wheel axles thereby lowers the overall center of gravity of the person, while she or he is moving on the wheeled skate-skis.
Then when a person is traveling on a rainy weather day, he or she may quickly install snap-on-mud-flaps, for their removable attachment to the outer shell of each binding, to deflect any water and debris away from the backside of the person. Also a person at night, a cloudy time, or anytime, may removably attach a flashing light unit on a belt he or she wears to support the brake control and hydraulic lines. The flashing light gets the attention of drivers of on-coming motor vehicles.